Black Out
by Chevreuil
Summary: Pairing : attention, roulement de tambour ... ! *tintintin* Taeil/Daehyun ! Héhé ! Du Block B, et du B.A.P, ça ne peut être que du bon, non ? Ici, nous avons un Taeil complétement soûl, et un Daehyun du genre stressé, nerveux, et pessimiste ... intéressant ? à vous de voir ! ( os en deux parties ) écrit en collab' avec Masieur, comme d'hab' !


- Daehyuuuuuun!

Un son encore plus désagréable que la bouillie servie par les hauts-parleurs, me vrille les tympans. L'abruti qui me braille dans l'oreille n'est autre que Zico, complètement bourré. Il se colle à moi sur le canapé.

- Elle est chouette, ma soirée, hein? Hein, hein! Ron ron ron...

Il se met à ronronner en se frottant contre ma joue. L'alcool le rend encore plus dingue que d'habitude.

Ses parents partis en voyage d'affaire, il a profité de la maison vide pour faire une fête. Avec plein d'alcool. Tout le monde est complètement ivre. Sauf moi. Moi je m'ennuie. Moi je reste dans mon coin. Moi je déprime. Oui, j'ai bu un peu. Mais l'alcool rend mes idées noires.

Face à ma tête d'enterrement, Zico se marre. Il se marrerait moins si son frère était là. Le Taewoon entrerait dans une colère folle s'il le voyait complètement défoncé.

- Conteeeeeeeeeent! rit-il en me tirant les coins de la bouche vers le haut.

- Chu me chais mal! je proteste.

Subitement, il redevient sérieux. Possible, ça? Apparemment.

- Daehyun, faut pas déprimer pour ça. Tu sais, je t'ai invité pour 3 raisons. Un, pour te remonter le moral, car tu vas pas bien en ce moment. Deux, parce que t'es mon pote. Et trois...

Il me lance un clin d'œil salace. Je soupire.

- Ne parle pas de ça s'il-te-plait, je murmure d'un air pitoyable. Tu sais bien que ça marchera jamais. J'ai aucune chance. On n'a pas le même âge. A côté, je suis un gamin. Et je n'arrive pas à lui parler. A chaque fois qu'on se trouve en face, je perds tous mes moyens. Je suis un minaaaaable...

Et je répète ce dernier mot, le ponctuant à chaque fois d'un coup de tête contre le mur. Il me donne une grande claque dans le dos, qui me fait recracher mes poumons.

- Yeah baby! rappe-t-il. Te laisse pas abattre, mec! Cette party, c'est le moment! Yo! Le grand pas, baby. Allez! Rien de tel qu'un ptit verre pour se rebooster!

Il remplit deux verres qui traînent d'un liquide non-identifiable, en vide un d'une traite et me tend l'autre.

- Bois le breuvage magiiiiique! Ha ha ha!

Je fixe mon verre. Pas question que je boive dans ce truc plein de microbes! Je verse le contenu dans son verre. Son rire hystérique s'arrête brusquement.

- Ooooooh! Mon verre s'est rempli tout seuuuuul!

Je soupire à nouveau et me lève. J'en ai marre d'être ici. Je veux juste fuir le vacarme de la fête.

N'y a-t-il pas un endroit où je serai tranquille ?

Je jette un œil dans la salle de bain. Personne en train de vomir? Parfait. Je pousse la porte derrière moi et me mouille le visage au lavabo. Ça fait du bien. Il fait vraiment trop chaud dans la maison.

- Raaaah, j'en ai marre d'être si minable! Pas foutu de lui parler sans bégayer. Pas foutu de l'apercevoir sans trembler. Pas foutu de lui avouer mes sentiments. Ça me ronge.

Je fais face à mon visage rouge dans la glace. J'ai vraiment l'air pathétique.

- Mon pauvre gars! T'as vu ta tête? Qui voudrait de toi? Ha!

Et je continue à lancer quelques moqueries au pauvre gars trop timide et renfermé qui me renvoie un regard abattu.

- Ah, j'ai chaud... C'est l'alcool. Ça me monte trop vite à la tête.

Je rentre dans la douche et laisse l'eau couler doucement sur ma peau. Mes vêtements se collent très vite à mon épiderme. Ça ne me gêne pas, au contraire la douceur du tissu, mélangée à celle de l'eau m'apaise un peu. Seulement un peu.

Soudain, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir.

- Bordel, dégage! Je hurle à la personne.

- Zico, depuis quand tu parles comme ça à ton aîné ? Si Taewoon l'apprend, tu vas y passer ! Hoquète une voix.

- Zico ? Je répète, sidéré.

Et puis là, le tilt. Cette voix.

- Taeil-hyung ... ?

- Eh bah voilà, enfin ! Ji Hoooo, faut que je te parle !

- Mais, hyung -

- Pas de mais qui tienne, c'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu nu. Allez, continue de te laver, et écoute-moi.

Chantonnant, et le pas maladroit -on le devine facilement par les petits cris qu'il pousse en glissant sur le sol- Taeil trouve enfin une chaise, où il se laisse tomber avec peu de délicatesse.

Tétanisé sur place, Daehyun ne peut que garder le silence. Il décide d'écouter sagement, et d'attendre que Taeil soit lassé pour sortir.

Mais un homme saoul, se lasse-t-il vraiment ?

- Elle est super ta soirée ! L'alcool est bon, la musique agréable, et surtout, t'as réussi à ramener Daehyun. C'est cool.

- C'est cool, parce que j'ai pas l'occasion de le voir souvent ton copain, tu vouuuuuuaa ? A part au boulot, mais là-bas il m'évite. D'ailleurs, tu peux me dire pourquoi ? Mais parce-que franchement, c'est vexant quoi ... La dernière fois, il m'a carrément ignoré, alors que je l'avais salué ! Devant tout le monde ! Kyung me vanne à chaque fois dessus, maintenant.

À l'entente de ce souvenir, je vire rouge. Oui, je me souviens parfaitement de cette scène. Et pour dire vrai, je lui avais répondu. Mais une fois arrivé chez moi, en s'entraînant devant le miroir.

Le lendemain soir, quand j'étais passé pour rendre quelques papiers à mon patron, j'avais croisé Taeil. Malheureusement, même avec un entraînement intensif, je n'avais pas su ouvrir la bouche, et m'étais contenté d'accélérer le pas en le voyant arriver, souriant.

Et dieu sait que j'avais dû me forcer, parce qu'il est quasi' impossible d'ignorer un Taeil souriant de cette façon. Ses petites dents toutes sorties, ses fines lèvres étirées au maximum, donnant l'impression qu'elles vont céder. Et surtout cette douceur, qui se dégage de lui.

- Tu crois qu'il m'aime ? Parce que tu vouuaaaaaaaaaa, on me dit que du bien de lui, et même Youngjae, son ex', m'a dit que c'était un bon coup.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, et au lieu d'être gêné, je ne peux que me mettre en colère. Comment Youngjae osait dire des choses pareilles à mon béguin ? Il allait m'entendre, et surtout me sentir.

- T'en penses quoi, Ji Ho ? T'es pas très bavard ce soir. C'est le savon qui te fait cet effet-là, à force d'avoir perdu l'habitude de te laver ? Ricane-t-il.

La voix bégayante, et l'envie de fuir transpirant de tous mes pores, je réussis à articuler, à voix basse :

- Il est peut être juste timide ?

- Ouais peut-être mais- .. Attends, je viens de calculer.

Lentement, Taeil se lève de sa chaise. Doucement, il s'approche de la cabine de douche.

Plus je le sens approcher, plus mon coeur bat fort. La respiration haletante, je suis sûr et certain que mon coeur va s'enfuir, et mon cerveau exploser.

Taeil, par tic nerveux, passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, et pose sa main sur la poignée.

- Depuis quand, on se lave sans eau ?

Glacé par l'effroi, je ne réponds pas. Taeil, sous la stupeur -ou autre chose, l'alcool afflue tellement dans ses veines qu'il n'est même plus sûr d'avoir encore du sang, alors savoir s'il est surpris, en colère, ou gêné, c'est trop lui demander-, laisse sa main sur la poignée, gardant le silence.

L'ombre de Taeil vient de s'immobiliser derrière la porte vitrée de la douche. Dans la cabine étroite, je me sens pris au piège. Et si Taeil ouvre, que faire? Lui mettre le jet d'eau dans les yeux le temps de fuir? Je baisse les yeux sur une bouteille de shampoing. Mais oui! Du shampoing dans les yeux! Ça pique et il sera aveuglé! Ou alors… l'assommer avec la pomme de douche?

Je secoue la tête devant mes scénarios ridicules. Comme si j'allais lui faire du mal !

Une chaleur étouffante me monte au visage. Il fait chaud dans la cabine de douche. L'humidité commence à me faire suffoquer. Ou alors est-ce parce que je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de l'homme qui fait se tordre mon cœur?

La main de Taeil se resserre subitement autour de la poignée.

N-non... N'ouvre pas. Eloigne-toi. Va-t-en. Va-t-en! Les larmes me montent aux yeux tandis que mon corps tremble de soubresauts incontrôlables. Oh non, j'y crois pas... Crise d'angoisse.

- LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR!

Je repousse violemment les parois de ma prison asphyxiante, de toutes mes forces. La porte s'ouvre dans un grand boum libérateur. Je prends une grande inspiration difficile.

Et là, je me pétrifie. Car Taeil gît à terre.

- Maman... J'ai... j'ai tué Taeil! Je gémis, oubliant l'habituel "hyung" sous le coup de la terreur.

Livide, je me penche au-dessus du cadavre. Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard… Du bouche à bouche? Je me lèche nerveusement les lèvres tout en louchant sur les siennes.

Le corps se redresse soudainement en portant les mains à son visage.

- Aïe bordel... Ça fait un mal de chien!

Je sens brusquement la colère qui monte en moi. Colère envers Taeil qui torture mon coeur. Colère envers moi-même qui subit cette torture depuis trop de temps. C'est bon, je craque.

- Qui est-ce qui a réellement mal dans l'histoire, hein? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point je souffre à cause de toi?! je rugis en l'empoignant par le col. Moi... Moi je te regarde depuis si longtemps. Mais je suis incapable de t'approcher. Incapable de t'adresser la parole. Dès que tu es proche de moi, je perds le contrôle de mon corps. Mes jambes fuient toutes seules, loin de toi, alors que mes bras ont ce besoin de te serrer contre moi… Tu crois que je fais exprès? Tu crois que je choisis d'agir ainsi?

Je relâche mon emprise sur son col. Il me fixe avec hébétement. Je m'accroupis devant lui.

- Je te déteste. Parce que tu me fais du mal. Tu me tortures. Pourquoi j'arrête pas de penser à toi, hein? Je croyais que ça passerait si je tentais ma chance avec un autre. Mais au contraire, ça ne fait qu'accentuer mes sentiments!

Je m'approche avec empressement de son visage. Mes mains, comme par automatisme vont à la rencontre de ses joues, douces. Un frôlement, je frissonne. Le contact, je déglutis.

- Pourquoi tu me fais tant d'effet, hein? Espèce d'imbécile!

Mes mains remontent le long de ses joues, profitant du contact. Elles empoignent sa touffe de cheveux bouclés. Je me rapproche, doucement. La distance entre nous se réduit à quelques centimètres. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi proches.

Mon dieu, ces lèvres... Je mords les miennes de frustration.

Sans aucune hésitation, je m'apprête à plonger vers les siennes.

Trop tard.

Il bascule en avant, sa bouche se colle à la mienne. Ses mains à mes joues. Il m'allonge contre le marbre de la salle de bain, et se place avec empressement entre mes jambes. Il s'appuie plus fortement contre moi.

Ses mains baladeuses quittent mes joues, et descendent vicieusement sous mon pull.

Chaud. Trop chaud.

Ma gorge est sèche, je suffoque.

Black out.


End file.
